This invention relates to fishing reels and, particularly to fishing reels of the casting type.
Casting type fishing reels normally include a spool having a spool axis extending in a transverse direction normal to the fishing line and the casting rod. A frame is disposed about the area of the spool shaft and normally includes a pair of side frame members or plates having spacer posts extending transversely therebetween. One or more side covers are positioned about the outside of the side frame plates and house operative components of the reel, such as a gear train, drag mechanism, anti-reverse ratchet mechanism and the like. A handle is disposed on the outside of one of the side covers, normally the right side cover, and is connected through a crank shaft assembly to the gear train. A level wind mechanism is provided for traversing the spool during winding of the fishing line thereon.
Casting reels generally have more operative components on the inside thereof and are more prone to line backlash than are fishing reels of the spinning or spin-cast type. Consequently, operators have more opportunities to disassemble and reassemble casting reels to gain access to the interior components thereof for adjustment, cleaning and the like. A constant effort is made to fabricate casting reels with operative features that are easy to operate, disassemble, and adjust by a fisherman. This invention is directed to various novel features of construction which are directed to the needs of the operator.